Wayne Sanchez (S3-S2)
Wayne Sanchez has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 2. |- | |} Character History Early Life Not much is known about Wayne Ricardo Sanchez's early life, other than it seemed to be fairly turbulent and problematic. He did poorly in school and dropped out after the fourth grade, after his parents divorced and he went to live with his grandmother, whom he never got along with well at all. Sanchez lived a life full of decadence and defiance from an early age and it wasn't long before he started living on his own and raising himself in the streets of Daytona Beach. He lived a very difficult life that was full of much anger and frustration over what had happened to him as a child, enduring hardships both at home and at school when he attended. These experiences molded the extreme feelings of anger and violence he adopted later in life. Sometime when he was a teenager, Sanchez became interested in the occult and became attracted to Devil worship and Satanic practices. Sanchez's interest and faith in Satanism combined with his desire to become a murderer ultimately led to him committing a series of brutal rapes and murders by the time he hit his early twenties, having gone on a grisly crime spree in Daytona Beach that left authorities baffled. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season Two New Killing Grounds Sanchez decided to expand his killing grounds, heading for Los Angeles to resume his spree. While there, he already scoped out where he wanted to find his next victim, finding it in FBI agent Whitney R. Hansen, who unknown to him was also a survivor of his idol, Jason Voorhees. Sanchez bound and gagged Whitney, and brutally raped her before stabbing her to death. After her death, he painted gruesome symbols from her blood all over the Hansen residence. Satisfied with his new kill and liking the feel of Los Angeles, he continued, targeting a suburban family and killing all of them, when he was caught in the act by LAPD Detective Eric Matthews as well as bounty hunter Jack Hansen, Whitney's wife. Sanchez and Hansen had a violent altercation, with Hansen absolutely fuming over Sanchez and what he did to Whitney. The altercation was eventually halted, with Sanchez arraigned and taken into LAPD custody, awaiting trial, which went underway in December of 2024. Sanchez was executed by lethal injection, his sentence being death after a jury unanimously voted for him to die. However during the lethal injection, Sanchez died violently and brutally after Hansen had tempered with it. Reborn Sanchez wouldn't remain dead for long, re-animated by criminal scientist Gary Vogel using his Necrozine serum. Sanchez was chosen as a guinea pig for the serum and was all too eager to escape and resume killing, but not before being tempted by one Randall Flagg to seek out and kill Hansen (which Flagg had shown that it was Hansen whom had killed him during the lethal injection), before heading for Clear Waters (formerly Crystal Lake) to meet with his hero, Jason. Sanchez located Hansen's residence and attempted to kill the grieving bounty hunter, but unknown to Sanchez, Hansen himself was now operating on Necrozine after injecting himself with it. A very violent fight broke out between the two inside the house that resulted in heavy property damage, but Sanchez eventually left, leaving Hansen to die in the ensuing fire that was consuming the Hansen residence (Hansen himself would die from his injuries). Sanchez fled on a freight train headed for Clear Waters, eager to meet his idol. After a few days, he made it to Clear Waters during a harsh Winter snowstorm and proceeded to head out to find him, heading for the deep woods, Jason's usual territory. Meeting An Idol Sanchez eventually found Jason at the cottage he lived at with his family, which also included fellow serial killer, Amanda Young. Sanchez would get more than he bargained for when he met Jason, the cottage burning down due to an assault by Agency Operator, Walter Hobb. Sanchez killed Hobb during a stand-off with Jason, and Sanchez professed his admiration of Jason to his idol, but he wasn't buying it; Sanchez was severely wounded by Jason before his son Josh killed him off, Sanchez the first kill of the younger Voorhees. Regular Appearance Wayne Sanchez stands five feet eight inches tall and weighs somewhere between one-hundred fifty to one-hundred seventy-five pounds. He has short and curly black hair, brown eyes and light olive skin complexion. His body type is average. He has a distinctive tattoo of a Devil on his torso with "666 Regis Satanis" written on it. He typically wears street clothes. Trademark Gear Sanchez usually carries a .22-caliber revolver on him along with a hunting knife, and often carries a Satanic bible on him as well. Category:Serial Killers Category:Necrozine Reanimated Subjects